


[Podfic] for the world's more full of weeping

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: [Podfic] Love and Other Fairytales [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Cannibalism, Corporal Punishment, Fantasy Violence, Gen, Minor Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Music, Needles, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Roman "Princey" Sanders Centric, Stitches, TheatreGeek!Roman, fairies eating people whatever thats called, swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: The forest raises Roman as much as his grandmother does (maybe even more)





	[Podfic] for the world's more full of weeping

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [for the world's more full of weeping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048268) by [SoDoRoses (FairyChess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/SoDoRoses). 



## MP3 and M4B

 **Music** : [Music: "Into The Woods - Prologue" by Original Broadway Cast Recording (1991). ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FGfSYEVKyx4)

**To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/03.LOFT/03.%20for%20the%20world%27s%20more%20full%20of%20weeping.mp3)  
  
| 38 MB | 0:42:18  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/03.LOFT/03.%20for%20the%20world%27s%20more%20full%20of%20weeping.m4b)  
  
| 60 MB | 0:42:18


End file.
